


鹤

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 初次发布于2019年10月26日。一个看《瘗鹤铭》的时候写的故事。
Kudos: 1





	鹤

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2019年10月26日。  
> 一个看《瘗鹤铭》的时候写的故事。

鹤不需要去埃及过冬，所以对于遥远的国度另一种优雅的鸟类的故事一无所知。

他离开华亭的时候，此地尚且是将明未明的时刻，天地仿佛上了灰的剑。

你要去哪里？吴郡吴县的青年唇语道。

洛阳。鹤说。

但是青年无法明白动物的言语。若干年后他会死在遥远的北方，那时候他只会回忆起群鹤离开的那天，其实只有一只鹤，但是一切都和记忆粘连在一起，变得黏腻而焦灼。“如果能再听见那声……”话音未落，青年逐渐失去锋芒，融化在北方的炽热里。

鹤没能到达洛阳。

他甚至没能渡过长江。长江里流淌的都是人的眼泪——皇帝没有再收到笔友的回信，女人被高贵的爱人放逐，俊美的大臣一夜之间成为腐败枯槁的肉，江陵的小女孩问广陵的阿侬什么时候才来看看她……鹤感到很苦很苦。人类的情感对他而言过于沉重，他轻轻地为他们落泪，和他们的眼泪一起流到长江里去。

青年和他的弟弟就是坐着鹤的眼泪才渡江的。

鹤感到懊悔。

他不再落泪，也不再北上。

克制情感能让衰老和腐朽延迟。石头风化得很慢。离群索居的鹤不再轻易开口，也不知道人类的世界已经过了多少年头。

后来，后来长江一次又一次暴涨。苦涩的江水淹没过成群的车马与人，他们挣扎着，很快就消失在了潮水中。

又一次潮水过后，江畔隐居的道士发现了鹤。

他已然死去，但看上去死了更久——他很干，很轻，身体中的水分已经殆尽，像是风干了很久的模样。可他确实坠落在前夜，道士看到过一颗流星坠落，青白颜色，又无声无息。

道士把鹤安葬在他坠落的地方，郑重地为他作铭。有一天道士也被长江吞没。有一天铭刻也坠入了长江。

这之后，鹤曾出现在另一个人的梦中过。

那个人在夜半从长江更上头的山上下来，他在山上爬上树长啸，一身冷汗都为自己的不幸而流，湿透了汗衫。当他回到船上，任江水带他游荡的时候，他看到一只闪耀的白鹤俯冲下来，擦过他船的顶端滑翔而上，消失在了月光中。

就在那夜，他拄杖进入梦乡，遇到的是两个道士。

我认识你，你是鹤。这个人说，他在长江更上游的地方长大，在来到这里之前却尚不知道愁苦的滋味。

道士们飞走了。

他追着起来跑到窗边去，只看到一轮月亮，鹤不见了。

不过，为什么是两个道士呢？

也许是写错了吧。也许梦是没有道理的吧。更后来的人在注脚里谈论着。

长江依然一次又一次上涨，鹤好像没有再出现过。

（end）

**附录**

《瘗鹤铭》

> 作者：佚名
> 
> 底本：道光本《昭带丛书》所收录张弨《<瘗鹤铭>辨》
> 
> 点校：我

瘗鹤铭 有（？）序/

华阳真逸撰，上皇山樵书。/

鹤寿不知其纪也，壬辰岁得于华亭，甲午岁化于朱方。天其/未遂吾翔寥廓耶？奚夺仙鹤之遽也。乃裹以玄黄之币，藏乎兹/山之下。仙家无隐□□□我□故立石旌事，篆铭不朽。词曰：/

相此胎禽，浮丘着经。余欲无言，尔也何明？雷门去鼓，华表留形。义/唯髣髴，事亦微冥。尔将何之，解化□□。□□□□，厥土惟宁。后荡/洪流，前固重扃，左取曹国，右割荆门。□□爽垲，势掩华亭。爰集/真侣，瘗尔作铭。/

夅□（？）岳征君，丹杨外仙尉，江阴真宰。/

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
> 复习《瘗鹤铭》，又搞不动作业。压力真是发言的第一动力！  
> 关于《后赤壁赋》里苏轼梦到的确实是“两个道士”，参照了衣若芬先生的考证和zg老师在他课上的解说。不过至于为什么是“两个道士”……写着写着我才猛然觉得这个逻辑很顺！不过就算看起来很顺也是我瞎几把编的。  
> 开头本来想学着安徒生《鹳》写的，结果写着写着就偏离了初衷。本来真是想让鹤同学去见见永宁寺塔……  
> 最后，《瘗鹤铭》的作者有传是王羲之，有传是陶弘景。我个人感到十分可疑，它更像是一个无名隐士的作品。在文章中采取哪种说法都不是这么重要，令人畏惧的是，碑刻真的总能像作者期望的那样永垂不朽。石头因为不流露感情而长存。“情之所钟，正在吾辈”。曹丕短暂的生命，大抵也在于此吧。


End file.
